lovelive_school_idol_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Kosaka Honoka/SIF
Cards R Rare Cards listed below R_28_Honoka.png R_28_Transformed_Honoka.jpg R_37_Honoka.png R_37_Transformed_Honoka.png R_46_Honoka.jpg R_46_Transformed_Honoka.jpg Honoka_Smile_Rare_Ver._2.png Honoka_Transformed_Smile_Rare_Ver._2.JPG R_298_Honoka.png R_334_Honoka.png R_334_Transformed_Honoka.jpg R_430_Honoka.jpg R_430_Transformed_Honoka.jpg R_494_Honoka.jpg R_494_Transformed_Honoka.jpg R_569_Honoka.png R_569_Transformed_Honoka.png R_592_Honoka.png R_610_Honoka.png Honoka cool r679.jpg Honoka cool r679 t.jpg 749 Honoka.png 749 Transformed Honoka.png 801 idolized Honoka.png SR Super Rare Cards listed below SR_55_Honoka_Initial_Ver..jpg SR_55_Transformed_Honoka_Initial_Ver..jpg SR_71_Honoka_Job_Ver..png SR_71_Transformed_Honoka_Job_Ver..jpg SR_107_Honoka_Event.png SR_107_Transformed_Honoka_Event.png SR_108_Honoka.jpg SR_109_Honoka.jpg SR_122_Honoka_August_Ver..png SR_122_Transformed_Honoka_August_Ver..jpg SR_141_Honoka_September_Ver..jpg SR_141_Transformed_Honoka_September_Ver..jpg SR_176_Honoka_November_Ver..png SR_176_Transformed_Honoka_November_Ver..jpg SR_189_Honoka_Event.jpg SR_189_Transformed_Honoka_Event.jpg SR_200_Honoka_December_Ver..jpg SR_200_Transformed_Honoka_December_Ver..jpg SR_226_Honoka_No_Brand_Girls_Outfit.jpg SR_235_Honoka_Takaramonozu_Outfit.jpg SR_245_Honoka_Valentine_Ver..jpg SR_245_Transformed_Honoka_Valentine_Ver..jpg SR_261_Honoka_March_Ver..jpg SR_261_Transformed_Honoka_March_Ver..jpg SR_276_Honoka_April_Ver..jpg SR_276_Transformed_Honoka_April_Ver..jpg SR_319_Honoka_May_Ver..jpg SR_319_Transformed_Honoka_May_Ver..jpg SR_324_Honoka_Event.jpg SR_324_Transformed_Honoka_Event.jpg SR_349_Honoka.jpg SR_354_Honoka_July_Ver..jpg SR_354_Transformed_Honoka_July_Ver..jpg SR_374_Honoka_August_Ver..png SR_374_Transformed_Honoka_August_Ver..png SR_410_Honoka_Event.jpg SR_410_Transformed_Honoka_Event.jpg SR_412_Honoka_Cafe_Maid_Version.jpg SR_412_Transformed_Honoka_Cafe_Maid_Version.jpg SR_422_Honoka_Halloween_Ver..jpg SR_422_Transformed_Honoka_Halloween_Ver..jpg SR_444_Honoka.jpg SR_445_Honoka.jpg SR_452_Honoka_Constellation_Ver..jpg SR_452_Transformed_Honoka_Constellation_Ver..jpg SR_516_Honoka.jpg SR_527_Honoka_Valentine_Ver..png SR_527_Transformed_Honoka_Valentine_Ver..png SR_553_Honoka_White_Day_Ver..png SR_553_Transformed_Honoka_White_Day_Ver..png SR_561_Honoka_Job_Ver._(Part2).png SR_561_Transformed_Honoka_Job_Ver._(Part2).png SR_604_Honoka_Magician_Ver..png SR_604_Transformed_Honoka_Magician_Ver..png SR_619_Honoka.png SR_636_Honoka_Event.png SR_636_Transformed_Honoka_Event.png 639.png 639t.png 663.png 663t.png SR 671 Honoka Kunoichi Ver..png SR 671 Transformed Honoka Kunoichi Ver..png 710 Honoka.png 730 Honoka Ballroom Ver..png 730 Transformed Honoka Ballroom Ver..png Tumblr ny4gdaOyrM1t35kwso1 250.png Tumblr nyw7sv7HDO1t35kwso1 250.jpg Tumblr nyw7sv7HDO1t35kwso2 250.jpg 758 Honoka Christmas Ver..png 758 Transformed Honoka Christmas Ver..png 768 Honoka.png 768 idolized Honoka.png 812Honoka.png 812idolizedHonoka.png 820idolizedHonoka.png 848Honoka.png 848idolizedHonoka.png 867Honoka.png 867idolizedHonoka.png 883Honoka.png 883idolizedHonoka.png UR Ultra Rare Cards Listed Below UR_65_Honoka.jpg UR_79_Honoka_Initial_Ver..png UR_79_Transformed_Honoka_Initial_Ver..jpg UR_137_Honoka.jpg UR_159_Honoka.jpg UR_165_Honoka_October_Ver..jpg UR_165_Transformed_Honoka_October_Ver..jpg UR_222_Honoka_New_Year_Ver..jpg UR_222_Transformed_Honoka_New_Year_Ver..jpg UR_346_Honoka_June_Ver..png UR_346_Transformed_Honoka_June_Ver..jpg UR_347_Honoka.png UR_483_Honoka_Snowy_Mountain_Ver..jpg UR_483_Transformed_Honoka_Snowy_Mountain_Ver..jpg UR_492_Honoka.jpg UR_600_Honoka_Cyber_Ver..png UR_600_Transformed_Honoka_Cyber_Ver..png 708 Honoka Animal (Part 2) Ver..png 708 Transformed Honoka Animal (Part 2) Ver..png 747 Honoka.png 818idolizedHonoka.png 833Honoka.png 833idolizedHonoka.png 846idolizedHonoka.png 852idolizedHonoka.png Side Stories * Firefighter Honoka - "Firefighter Honoka, to the rescue! No matter the fire, I'll put it out right away! ...When you say 'firefighter', I get all fired up! What? I'm hot-blooded, so I burn brightly, all year round? We-well, not always! But it would be impossible to extinguish the fire I have for you. Hey!" * With Bean Jam! - "Hmm... I knew it. Chocolate with sweet bean paste in it is weird, huh? Chocolate by itself is pretty sweet, you don't need to add sweet bean paste to it! I'll get sick of it if that's all I ever eat, even if they call me 'The daughter of a Japanese candy maker'. But that's probably why I really love yummy, delicious bread! I'll recommend a bread to you next time! Oh, I wonder if I'll get sick of bread if I eat too much? What would I do if I got sick of bread?" * Honoka's special dish - "Today's a cooking day! How do I look in an apron? Hee hee...I was thinking I'd like to make something with you, so I got an apron for you, too. When we stand in the kitchen together like this, don't we look like newlyweds? ...Or something like that. Hee hee. Huh? So-sorry...I think I was getting ahead of myself there... Well, I should hurry up and show you what we'll be cooking. Today's ingredient is...meat, of course! Meat is absolutely essential, don't you agree? I did a lot of prep work. Next is potatoes, and carrots, and onions! A nice array of root vegetables. Can you guess what we're making? That's right! I thought we'd make curry today, so the final ingredient here is a curry roux! When you think of homemade dishes, of course you think of curry. You just cut, simmer and then boil it together, and you've got curry. You can't mess it up! Having you next to me while we're cooking keeps me from getting bored. Now that we've settled that, let's get to cooking. I want to be a good cook! I want to be a newlywed!" * I Love Summer - "Oh? The fireworks are starting! Whoa! Come on, you too! Yay! Of course fireworks are beautiful, but when I heard the sound of the fireworks, I think, 'Summer is the best!' you know? ...Hmm? I don't know about you, but I got hungry watching fireworks! I'm going to buy some hot dogs, yakisoba, and cotton candy. You get the okonomiyaki, the snow cones, and the apricot candy! When I eat delicious things at summer festivals, I think, 'Summer is the best!' you know? H-huh? Anyway, summer is the best!" * A Place To Go - "If I could go anywhere...So many places... How about an amusement park! What do you think? It'd be like a date then, right? Going along with you...That would be the best. Cotton candy...The ferris wheel...And roller coasters, of course! There's so many different attractions to try! ...That's my secret dream." * School Idol Dream - "We may have started being school idols as a way to protect our beloved school, but everyone really enjoyed the singing and dancing... I want more and more people to know who we are and to cheer us on! Someday, I want to be on a big stage performing a sold-out show with everyone in front of a packed house. But you know what would make me happiest? It wouldn't be performing in front of a packed audience, it would be performing for you." * If I Knew Magic- "If I could use magic? That's a tough one. I'd have to go with teleportation! That way, you can just sleep in really late and arrive at school the instant you leave the house! Heehee...Next Time, I'll take you along with me. You don't need it, because you have no trouble waking up? Really... You should try sleeping in like me!" * Speaking Of Summer... - "I have to help out a lot at my family's shop during summer break. We get especially busy around the equinox. That's when I have to help make the coated rice balls. This is the first time I've been a school idol. There's practice and training and lots of other things I can't do at home. So I help around the shop when I have time. You should come by sometime. You need to try one of my homemade coated rice balls." Category:Honoka Category:Love Live! School Idol Festival Category:Love Live! School Idol Festival Characters